NINJA PIGGY!
by Nightmare2
Summary: The TMNT meet Ninja Piggy! (My own personal creation!) FWEE! ^.^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story was inspired by my love for the TMNT, my insane, stupidly wonderful imagination, and TMNTpunker! Well, I thought of the idea before she said anything, but with a few encouraging words, and some exciting, fun ideas, I decided I'd do it. Thanks Punker!!! (And now, the point of this disclaimer!) ***~I don't own the TMNT but I DO, however, own NINJA PIGGY!!!!!~* **^.^ FWEE! For those of you who have seen Ninja Piggy, YAY! If you haven't e-mail me and ask me for the link to it because for some reason it won't let me post it on here. He's really cool! At least I think so… Um, anyhoo… Old Librarian-looking lady with a shabby, curtain-looking dress, sitting in a rocking chair, padded with a flowered print cushion: Okay, children, gather around as I tell you the story of NINJA PIGGY and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. children gather around the old lady with tiny glasses and ugly dress, and sit down, Indian style, in a small circle and listen attentively Old Lady: licks the tip of her index finger and turns to the first page of the pretty, crisp new book and clears her throat Once Upon a Time… 

It was a cold, damp night in the city. All was quiet, except for a few passing cars and random raindrops falling to the asphalt in the alleys. The people of the city rest, as the hours of the night crept through slowly. The children were asleep in their beds, dreaming of happy things like candy, ponies, and rainbows. Their parents were getting their hard earned sleep, after a long day of work. Homeless people slipped into their cardboard boxes and whatnot and cried themselves silently to sleep, hoping for a different, more prosperous life. All was quiet. All was calm. Tomorrow was coming. 

"AL-RIGHT!!!!! PARTY ON DUDES!!!!" An orange-masked turtle popped out from the below sewers and started dancing around. "Mikey, please…" A more sophisticated, purple-masked turtle said as he slowly climbed out of the same hole. He turned around as soon as his two-toed feet were stable on the surface and helped his blue-masked brother up. "You know he's never calm and never will be, Donny, why bother?" "I don't know, Leo, it just seems that there must be some way out there to make him chill out once in a while, ya know?" Donny responded as he tried to tame his wild brother by holding him down by his shoulders and repeating sternly 'CALM MIKEY, CALM.' Raphael, the red-masked turtle climbed out of the sewer as well and started shaking his head sadly. "Leo, seriously, do you really think Don would ever give up on something as challenging as this?" Leonardo nodded and took a look around the city. "Sure is a quiet night, isn't it guys?" "Yeah, perfect night for PARTYING!" Mikey blurted out as he spun around and did a little dance. "Mikey, Mikey, Mikey…" Raph muttered and patted Michelangelo's shell. Mikey smiled wide and trotted along happily behind his brothers as they walked down the street. He started humming a random, well known song just as soon as Raph told him to shut up. They walked on down the street, gazing into pizza places with wonder, ready for any competition that may come their way on that cold, quiet night. "FWEE!!!" A small, bright pink pig floated out in front of the four turtles wearing a bright lime green bandana and a matching diaper. He seemed to have built-in rocket jets that enabled him to hover a couple of feet above the earth's surface. He smiled stupidly at the brothers and swayed back and forth happily. Instantaneously, the turtles pulled out their weapons, prepared for the attack of the piggy-thing. Keeping their eyes on the pink creature, Donny murmured to his fellow brothers. "What the shell is it?!" "Heck if I know!" Raph yelped. "Looks like a pig." Leo said with a confused look on his face. After a few seconds, Mikey dashed out at the pig and screamed, "BACON!" The piggy screeched with horror as he floated around in circles shrieking "MEEP!" repeatedly. They didn't know what to make of this pig, so they created a turtle huddle and discussed the situation. "Okay dudes, any ideas?" Leo asked as he looked around at the confused expressions on the faces of his three brothers. "I'll take that as a no." "I say we eat him!" Mikey yelled as he looked over his shoulder at the "evil" piggy and made an I'm-gonna-get-you-yes,-you-look. The piggy stuck out his tongue and peeled the wrapper off of a freshly baked cupcake with vanilla frosting and multi-colored sprinkles. Mikey frowned and secretly wished he had a cupcake. Donny, noticing Mikey's sad, drooling face, slapped him in the back of the head. "FOCUS MIKEY!" "Sorry, bro. The little dude knows how to get to me though." He made a pouty face and tuned back into the conversation. "Well, he looks harmless." Raph commented. The four turtles all turned and looked at the piggy to observe if he was harmless-looking or not. The piggy smiled at Donny, Raph, and Leo and stuck his tongue out at Mikey again. Mikey mumbled something and stuck his tongue out back at him. The piggy then pulled out a nice, warm, chocolaty, double fudge brownie and took a big, torturing whiff of it, smiled delightfully and sighed. Mikey's lips started trembling and his eyes starting watering. The pig, noticing Mikey's suffering, practically inhaled it and said, "FWEE!" Mikey burst out in tears and got smacked in the back of his head again by Donny. "Fo-cus." Donny said through gritted teeth. Mikey wiped his tears away, blew his nose and tried to ignore the piggy. "I say we ignore him." Raph said. "That's easy for you to say." Mikey mumbled. "I don't think he really cares we exist, and he doesn't talk much." Donny said. "True. We'll just leave him alone and if we hear anything about him or if he starts any problems, then we'll deal with him. Okay?" Mikey peeked over his shoulder one last time at the piggy as they started to walk away. He was opening a box of pizza. Mikey gasped and raced over to the piggy, ready to kill him to get the pizza. "OOKIE OOKIE!" He cried as he floated around in circles as he and Mikey played tug-of-war with the pizza box. The other turtles immediately darted over to back Mikey up. The piggy was freakishly strong and managed to pull the pizza box away from all four of the turtles. After a few seconds of heavy breathing and frustrated staring, the piggy set the pizza box down and floated over to the turtles. Mikey didn't take his eyes off of the pizza, Donny observed the critter's movements, Raph was really confused and didn't really care it existed, and Leo watched and waited for what the piggy would do next. The piggy stuck his cone-shaped "hand" high up in the air, smiled his stupid smile and said, "NEEN-JAH PEEGY!" The turtles looked at each other, completely confused as to what the creature was trying to say, then back at the pig. The piggy frowned and tried again. "NEEEN-JAHHH PEEE-GYYYY!" He recited as he stuck his "hand" up in the air and smiled stupidly again. "Um, I think he's trying to say Ninja Piggy." Donny said as he looked around at his brothers nervously. "NEEN-JAH PEEGY! YESH! YESH!" The piggy bounced up and down in the air. Raph looked at the piggy like it was insane. "Is - that - your - NAME?" He asked it slowly with spaces, as if it were deaf or retarded. Ninja Piggy smiled stupidly once again and said, "NUH-HUH!!" The turtles looked at each other, not knowing what to do next. Mikey stepped forward, with his eyes still looking at the pizza. "Uh, Ninja Piggy?" Ninja Piggy looked at Mikey evilly and stared him down. "Yeshhhh?" He said in a high-pitched, baby-like voice. "Um, would you mind sharing your…" "NUH-UH!!!" Ninja Piggy screamed. He scooped up the pizza and held it in his arms, guarding it with his life. "Okay then…" Mikey made a pouty face and began to walk away. About five steps down the street, Mikey felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and there, Ninja Piggy floated extending the pizza box out to him. "JOKE JOKE!" He smiled stupidly (again) and Mikey took the box. "THANKS!" He smiled widely, flipped open the box, and stuffed his face with pizza. "Looks like Mikey's gotta new friend." Raph smirked and nudged Donny. "I dunno about this Ninja Piggy. There's just something about him that bothers me." Leo pondered as he watched Mikey and Ninja Piggy feast on the pizza. "Something always bothers you, Leo. Don't worry 'bout him." Donny said. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, dudes." The three smiled and Raph yelled to Mikey. "C'mon bacon boy! Time to go!" Mikey and Ninja Piggy looked up from their pizza at Raph. "Me?" "Meh?" They both replied. "Uh, you." Raph pointed to Mikey. Ninja Piggy made a pouty face and started to cry. "Can I keep him? Pleeeeaaaaasssseeee?" Mikey pleaded to Leo. "Don't ask me, I don't care!" Mikey smiled and grabbed the remaining pizza and Ninja Piggy. "YAY!" They both yelped and started skipping down the street. "But Sensei might…" Leo finished. Ninja Piggy and Mikey gave each other worried looks. 

Okay, I'm tired of typing!!! So, how was it?! GOOD?! Bad? GREAT?! Horrible? Tell me! I wanna know! Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it! ^.^ FWEE! 


	2. Ninja Piggy meets SLINTER!

Hey everybody. Thanks for all the reviews, I was really hoping y'all would like it! Paragraphs, HAHA! Lol. Sorry it was so hard to read. I'm too lazy to put them in, but since you requested 'em, I'll make sure I put some in this chapter. I'm really bad about coming up with an idea, starting the story, and then actually continuing it. I normally only write when I'm really bored and feeling creative, and right now I am SUPER BORED. I haven't been online at ALL in like 2 weeks! IT'S KILLIN' MEEEE! cries I had band camp for 4days (woo), then I went to my grandma's house for like 3 days (woo), and now my step-dad's online. I swear he gets online and stays on forever JUST so I can't get on. GRRRR! Okay, this isn't my life story, and I know it's boring you to death so we'll just get on with the NINJA PIGGY STORY! I don't own nothin' but NINJA PIGGY. FWEE! Ahem. YAYAYAYyayayeweeweeoowaoowafoooomeeesaaaaapooooo. Wow, I feel better, how 'bout you?

Mikey and Ninja Piggy scurried into the lair behind Raph, Donny, and Leo like two excited eleven year old girls at a Backstreet Boys concert. "You are SO gonna love Master Splinter, he is like, the BEST!" Mikey blabbed away to Ninja Piggy (NP) in a girly voice. "MEEP!" NP screeched with excitement. 

Just as soon as they got into the lair Mikey started searching for Splinter. "SENSEI!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. NP started floating/bouncing up and down. Master Splinter came rushing into the room. "Michelangelo, please! Keep your voice-" "I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!!!!!" Mikey interrupted him. "Sensei, this is Ninja Piggy." He turned to NP, but he wasn't there. "NINJA PIGGY!" Mikey started twirling in circles looking for the piggy. "Where the heck did he go?!" "Michelangelo, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not interested in meeting your invisible friends?" "No no no no no! He's real!!! He's this little pink piggy and he was just right-" 

"FWEEEE!!!!!" NP had clung to one of the blades on the ceiling fan and was spinning around in circles. Mikey turned to Donny and Donny pointed up. "NINJA PIGGY!!!!!!" Mikey started cracking up. Splinter glanced up and lipped 'ohh myy'. "Master Splinter, meet Ninja Piggy!" Mikey smiled widely and motioned his hands up, toward the pig. "Ninja Piggy, meet Master Splinter!" Mikey reversed. 

Just then, NP flew off of the fan and tackled Splinter. "SPLINNY!!!!!" He screamed as he knocked Splinter down into the chair he was standing in front of. Splinter held NP out in front of him like a baby with a dirty diaper. "_Where _did you find this creature??" Mikey grabbed Ninja Piggy as Raph and Leo hurried over to help Sensei up. "We found him!" Mikey started playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with NP. 

"More like, _he_ found _us_." Raph stated as he and Leo dusted Splinter off. "He certainly is…" Splinter paused as he examined NP. "Different." Ninja Piggy smiled happily and started doing cartwheels in mid-air. 

"You can say that again." Leo rolled his eyes. "And I've observed that he has a strong passion for food." Donny said. "Much like Mikey!" The three turtles chuckled. "It's almost as if they're twins." Leo mumbled. "Two Mikeys, now THAT'S torture." Raph cringed. "Hey, where'd they go?" Raph, Donny, Leo and Splinter looked around the room, but NP and Mikey were no where to be found. Then they heard ruckus in the kitchen. They all looked at each other, nodded, and said at the same time, "Food."

Leo opened the kitchen door slightly and they peeked inside. Ninja Piggy was raiding the fridge and Mikey was on the phone. He was obviously ordering pizza. Rejected fruits and vegetables were flying out of the refrigerator as Ninja Piggy repeated 'food' over and over again. After he devoured whatever was in the fridge he moved to the closest cabinet. He flung open the door and grabbed a box of Cheese Nips. "FOOD!!!" He ripped open the box and poured the cheese snacks into his wide open mouth. 

"There goes my last box of Cheese Nips." Leo pouted, as they watched Ninja Piggy devour the rest of the food in the kitchen. "Just as long as he doesn't eat my-" "FOOD!!!" Ninja Piggy pulled out a box of Fruit Roll-Ups. "NO!!!!!" Donny screamed and dashed into the kitchen. "MINE!!!!" He snatched the box of fruit snacks away from the pink pig, put them back in the cabinet and slammed the door shut. "NO." He said sharply and shook his index finger at NP. Ninja Piggy made a pouty face, looked around the room sadly, then back at Donny. Donny stretched his arms outward and guarded the cabinet. "You are NOT going to eat all of our food." 

Just then, NP broke out in tears. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He screamed as he fell to the floor and pounded his fists on the ground like a two year old. Everybody plugged their ears. "Make it stopppp!" Raph yelled over the screaming. "Give him the stupid fruit rolls, Don!!!" Leo said. "No!!! He can' always get his way, Leo!" Donny said, not giving in to the irritating whining. "Donatello! Please, just make him STOP!" Sensei ordered the turtle. "Mannnn!" Donny opened up the cabinet, and pulled out one fruit roll. "You're WORSE than Mikey!" He flung the snack at NP's head and huffed. 

Ninja Piggy hopped up off of the floor and shoved the Fruit Roll-Up down his throat, wrapper and all. "Mmmmm! YUMMY!" He smiled his goofy smile. "MORE!" Donny glared at the piggy. Ninja Piggy realized he had an advantage over Donny. "MORE!!!!!" He demanded. "Ninja Piggy!!! Don't do this!!!" "MOOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEE!!!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, stomping his feet. "OKAYYY!!!! GEEZE!!!!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!!" Donny flung the whole box at Ninja Piggy, sat down in a chair, and watched him inhale his snacks. 

Mikey jumped to his feet. "PIZZA!" "Pizza?" Ninja Piggy jumped to his feet also. "It's within 100 yards. I can smell it." Mikey inhaled deeply and smiled. "Pizzaaaa." Ninja Piggy grinned mischievously and rubbed his hands together. "Ohhhh nooo. He's NOT going to eat all the pizza." Leo said as he walked into the kitchen. "I didn't say anything about the Cheese Nips, but when it comes down to PIZZA, heck NO!" Ninja Piggy made a pouty face. "No pizza?" "NO PIZZA!" Donny yelled. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everybody shook their heads and plugged their ears. "I'm gonna go buy some ear plugs." Raph said as he walked out of the room. "Good idea, Raph." Leo said. "We'll need 'em."

Alrighty thennn! That's chapter TWO! I dunno how long before chapter three is up, but hopefully I'll have some ideas by then. And HOPEFULLY I won't be bored with this story by the fourth chapter. If I make it that far. Oh well, let's think POSITIVE shall we? Well, since you read this far, ya might as well click that little 'Submit Review' button down yonder… Maybe? I don't really care if you like this story or not, just review and tell me SOMETHING since I only write stories to relieve my boredom. Okay, hope you enjoyed it and it made you at least SMILE for a few seconds! Oh yeah, how were my paragraphs? Better, I hope! Hehe. Adios Moochacho! 


End file.
